Arkos Fanfic
by KingOvan
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha learn more about one another. SFW until Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

32… to many others it would just be another number, but to her it was a grim reminder of how alone she truly was in this world. The halls would be full of other students but even if she was physically there, she wasn't. Students had friends to talk to about how hard that test was, or random people to just pass you by without a second thought. But she wasn't part of that world. Students would give her a wide breath, thinking she was "too perfect, or they would distract her from her important work" as if she was some goddess sent by the heavens. 32 days…. days spent at Beacon Academy, eating her lunches alone on the roof or locker room. Days spent trying to connect to her peers, and have them never truly talking with her as if she was just another girl. Days spent trying feebly to escape the endless void of loneliness and misery that every day got closer to consuming her entirely. All it took this time was 32, 32 days of the same treatment she got to bring this "perfect, untouchable, unbeatable warrior" to her knees in despair and abjection.

The crimson haired girl sat all alone in her temporary room that Beacon had assigned her. The vast emptiness of the room and lack of any sheets on the other beds only served to remind her how small and alone she was here. Even though she had requested no special treatment, she had been given her own room to herself, no other awkward new students to connect with and make friends with. She curled up tighter and turned away, trying her best to fight back the feelings of loneliness and isolation, to not shed another tear tonight. She raised her hands to cover her face like a mask, a mask that would conceal who she was and how she truly felt. She had worn the mask of an "obedient daughter" when she learned her parents had only loved her name and not her. She had worn the mask of an "Understanding person" when every time she had tried to make a friend, they almost shunned her, with excuses of how they were not good enough to be her friend.

When she had first decided to attend Beacon Academy she had a glimmer of hope, as small and precious as a ray of light in a storm which she would protect with every fiber of her being, to protect. To her it was her last chance to finally find her own place in this ugly world. To find some semblance of a normal life, to find joy in the simple monotonous days that most of her peers took for granite. But most of all finally throw away and step off this impossibly high pedestal everyone had thrust her upon. Where everyone crushed her under the expectation to complete every challenge without a second thought, to be this untouchable Valkyrie Goddess of Victory. She couldn't do it, she was just a regular girl! She had her own hopes and dreams and fears! She felt anger rise in her chest, causing her to shake with anger. Why couldn't anyone see that?! Why couldn't she find that one person who would be able to see that she sadly thought to herself. In all her years on Remnant… did she not deserve at least that?

Chapter 1

"Oh Dust, oh Dust, oh Dust! PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING AGAIN!"

A golden haired young man was scrambling around his temporary room, picking up various piece of clothings that were scattered about. He had finally managed to put on his hoodie, correctly this time, while doing his best to pull up his jeans. All the while his heavy hand-me-down armor slowed him down from how messily her put it on. He didn't have the time to fix it unfortunately.

Finally being at least somewhat dressed he reached the door and half jammed half tugged his shoes over the back lip of his foot. He opened the door and sadly glanced back at his untouched bowl of Pumpkin Pete's. No time for that, farewell sweet breakfast he thought to himself as he bolted out the door.

He silently cursed himself that he had overslept again, even through 3 different alarms, and today was one day he could not afford to. By some divine will he had always seemed to be late to Professor Goodwitch's class every day since he arrived at Beacon Academy. As if the snickers from the other students weren't bad enough, Professor Goodwitch seemed to have it out for him now. Then again that was nothing new, he was never the best student so he could only blame himself.

"Was today the main hall or the sparring arena?!" He said out loud, trying to jog his memory as he bolted down the empty hallways. The young warrior to be began to pick up speed, his unstrapped armor clacking loudly against him. His heart was already pumping hard has he ran, his steps echoed off the ways and his golden hair bounced over and around his eyes. He needed to get a haircut soon he mused. The hallways were thankfully empty, the normal hum and buzz of students were instead replaced by his ragged breathing and and rapid footsteps. And as the young man sharpy banked a corner he ran face first into someone.

"Oh for the love of-" was as far as he got before his world began to turn upside down and his world turned black and white. He and the other person went down in a mess of limbs and confusion.

"I'm i'm sorry! Are you ok?" Came a light worried voice below him. He dimly thought to himself that he couldn't have, that not even he would be this dumb. He opened his eyes. He did. Crystal eyes met emerald ones. He slowly became aware the he was laying down on top of her, his body pressed against hers. As fast as humanly possible he flung himself off of her, and ended up hitting his head against the wall in the process.

"Oh dust, i'm so sorry i'm late for class and wasn't look where I was going," he rambled rubbing his head wishing he could just go back to his room and hide. She giggled and got up, brushing her long crimson hair back into place. "Are you ok?" she asked, trying her best to suppress a smile, holding out her hand to help him up. He dumbly nodded and took her hand and helped him up.

He was surprised at rough and strong her hands were as he got up. She definitely was a well trained fighter, long legs clad in a bright armor. Her weapons tucked neatly under her long red sash the fell down to her high heel wore a tight dark brown corset that pushed her chest out, he quickly shook his head at that thought.

"Oh uh I see you're a fan of" she began to giggle as she held averted her gaze"X-Ray and Van."

"Oh yeah I love them they, wait how did you know that?" She just pointed at him and couldn't help and laugh. He looked down at himself confused and realized he was wearing his Van boxers today… and his belt had come loose. He didn't think it was possible today could get any worse, but as usual he was wrong. He pulled up his pants, trying to hide his face from her so she couldn't see he was almost as red as her hair.

"I uh- have to go to class now. Do you know where Goodwhich has her class today?" He quickly asked, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. She had finally controlled herself, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I-i'm sorry, just Dust that was funny."

"But yes, I believe it's being held in the sparring arena to-" she said before he quickly thanked her and ran off.

"WAIT I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME!" the crimson haired girl yelled.

"I'M JAUNE, JAUNE ARC!" he yelled back. "SORRY AGAIN FOR RUNNING INTO YOU MISS-"

"ITS PYRRHA, PYRRHA NIKOS. I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN JAUNE!" She shouted, smiling and waving him goodbye. Pyrrha Nikos, he liked that name he thought as he raced off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt herself coming back to reality from her dreams, the feel of her blanket over skin, the smell of syrup that seemed to hang in their room after Ren had made Nora pancakes, and then her mind slowly came to remember what she had been dreaming about. She numbly buried her head into her pillow and tried not to shriek. Dust it had been months since she first met Jaune, but she could still remember it as if it was yesterday. She couldn't remember why she had chosen that day to take a walk there, but she was happy now that she did. He had ran into her and they somehow managed, as though it were some sort of fanfic, to land with him directly on top of her. Looking back on it if it wasn't for, well Jaune being Jaune, and bumping his head against the wall it might have turned out very awkward. But she wouldn't have it any other way. He was so unlike all the other students, or teacher for that matter, he didn't treat her like some sort of celebrity.

He was awkward and cute and so apologetic and… she was silently berating herself for thinking such things, he was her Team Leader for Dusts sake. But… to her he was so much more. He was a teammate she could depend on to have her back, he was a friend she could tell anything, he was her leader who she could follow. She had finally found a place, her place in this terrible world, that she could finally be herself. To grow and spread her wings from the cage of perfection everyone had put her in. She trusted her teammates, her friends, with her life.

She shifted her body and rolled over to lay on her side, the large blue t-shirt she used for bed clinging to her curves. Looking at the clock she groaned miserably when she saw it was 2:12 A.M. Well no more sleep tonight she thought. It was unnaturally quiet tonight though without Nora's snoring, Ren and Nora had gone out on a mission with professor Oobleck to the nearby state of Atlas. Looking over she looked over to Jaune bed, but oddly it seemed empty. She sat up and rubbed her eyes of the sleep seeing if she had just not seen something, but no it was still pristine.

The crimson haired girl looked around the room quickly, and even in the dim light off the moon she could see that Jaune was nowhere to be seen. She felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach, something was wrong she just felt it. Gathering herself, she slipped out of bed and put on some shorts. Peaking out the door she cautiously looked left and right, looking for any of the night staff that would scold her for leaving her room so late. Seeing nothing, she took a deep breath and made her way out, wondering what was wrong and where was Jaune.

He sat with his legs pulled close to his chest, his head resting on his knees as he gazed over the school. The air was cold against his skin, but the golden haired boy felt no cold. He had lost track of just how much time he had spent out here. He didn't care though, not after what he just been through. He didn't want to keep thinking about it, to feel his heart break each and everytime. The young man hid his head in his arms, as if it would hide him from all the thoughts and feelings that tormented him.

He had stayed late in the library, trying his best to comprehend the lessons before the janitor had kicked him out. He was tired and his body ached from the training today and his mind was fatigued from trying to wrap his head around the seemingly archaic texts. Finding his way back to his room he waved his scroll over the reader, the door sliding open. Slipping inside he let his armor drop to the floor and took off the his hoodie. As he threw his hoodie over his chair he noticed a little plate with little bits of his favorite snack on it and a note perched on top.

"Make sure to eat something, nutrition is a healthy part of being a good Hunter" it read. It was in Pyrrha's impeccable handwriting and his heart was bursting with love for her right then. He looked over and saw her carelessly slipping away. Her scarlet red hair was messy and all over her pillow, her shirt had ridden up all the way to her stomach, and her arms clutching her pillow while her legs were almost half dangling off the bed. She was never more beautiful and perfect he thought.

He knelt beside her, careful not to touch her as if a single breath would destroy the moment. He felt it heavyarms lighten and his mood began to get better as well. He smiled and thought that was just the effect she had on him. No fine art could ever compare to the beauty of her smile and no song would ever be as uplifting as her laughter. He felt such joy and happiness to see her everyday, to be with her, to just know that she cared about him. But as always he felt his heart begin to sink into his stomach, for his happiness was lined in tar.

He dropped his head into the sheets, trying to hold back. Hold back his own self doubt and fears, that he could never be good enough for her. That no matter how much he wanted to be with her or just to be there for her that… that he would be swept away by someone who was better than he was. He felt tears start to slide down his face, falling down faster and faster. He couldn't stop it so he just let it slowly over come him. He silently wept for all he knew he could never and would never be for her. He was just… just Jaune Arc.

Feebly reaching forward he let his hand brush against her own and let them rest against hers. A hand he could never have in marriage. Then Jaune suddenly felt her hand grasp around his, her fingers intertwining with his. His heart stopped, fearing she had saw him like this. But no, thankfully she still slept on, the slow rise and fall of her chest showing she had not woken up yet. He needed to get out of here, to clear his head and let his heart rest. It was just too painful to be so close to the love of his life but all it did was serve as a grim reminder of what he could never be to her.

He pulled his hand away from hers, and walked out. He just let his feet carry him, dark thoughts filling his head with every step.


	3. Chapter 3

He heard the door creaking open, he didn't turn around, and continuing to stare blankly at the broken moon. Quiet footsteps made their way towards him and stopped right next to him. They sat down next to him, not saying a word or trying to touch him, just brushed off a spot and sat down. It was Pyrrha. She didn't say anything or look at him oddly, just sat there with him to be with him.

They sat there together, only the sound of the wind to break the silence, for what seemed like forever but was probably only a few moments. He glanced over at the scarlet warrior and saw her simply staring at the moon with him. She was sitting neatly forward, her long legs crossed and her hands together in her lap. Her scarlet hair was unbound and flowed down to the small of her back, some of it neatly tucked behind her ear. Her bright emerald eyes shone bright in the moonlight. He choked back a sob, it was another reminder of how amazing she was and how he could never compare.

His sudden motion caused Pyrrha to look at him, her eyes filled with concern and worry when they met his own. He tried to hide it, tried to hide his pain from her but he couldn't do it. He couldn't handle having her care for him so much when he didn't deserve it. Ugly sobs escaping his mouth and then he felt it. Felt her. He felt her arms wrap around his chest tightly, his arms letting his legs fall. He felt he head and chest pressed against his back, the warmth of her body warming his own. She held him as if he was a fragile child, who was breaking at the seams.

"I had a dream tonight." she began. He couldn't respond, least the last barriers of self control fell apart.

"It was the first time we met, back in the hallway. I remember you were late to Goodwitch's class and you had half you armor falling off. You ran into me and fell on top of me, and then your pants were half way off as well." she lightly laughed.

"I remember, it was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life." he sadly replied.

"It's one of my most cherished memories." she said quietly back. "Before we met I was always alone. Everyone only saw me for my name "Pyrrha Nikos" rather than the person behind it. I was always afraid, afraid that I wouldn't ever find someone, anyone, who didn't want me for my name, my money, or my skills… just wanted me for me." He could feel her arms holding him tighter as her voice began to tremble. He didn't know what to do, feeling as though if he said the wrong thing she would shatter into a million pieces. He had never seen this side of Pyrrha before, never seen her so openly in pain. She always seemed so strong and confident, as though there was nothing in this world that could hurt her. He wanted so badly to hold her and make everything ok. But he was scared, so scared that anything he did would do more harm than good. So he sat quietly and waited for her.

"But… but then I ran into a boy. He was awkward and silly and made me laugh like I never thought I could. And thanks to him I have found other friends who love me for me…. Do you know who that boy was Jaune?"

Her grip around his chest loosened and he gr turned around to look at her. Her eyes were full of tears and her lip quivered. Her shoulders were slouched and she looked so fragile and vulnerable, that even a simple breeze would blow her away. He started to feel a feeling in his chest rise, "was it me?" the blonde haired warrior asked as he couldn't help but let the tears fall again and smile.

She laughed and let her tears fall anew and fell into his chest. "Yes, yes it was." She whispered over and over again. They simply held one another in each other arm as though the world around them didn't matter anymore because it didn't. All that mattered was that they were together. It was just them becoming something more. It wasn't much later when the tears began to stop and they just lived in one another's presence, feeling the warmth of having someone so close.

"You saved me Jaune," the red haired girl spoke looking up at him with determination in her eyes "now i'm going to save you from whatever is hurting you."

He couldn't put into words how he felt about her right then and there, Here was a woman who just moments before was so vulnerable and fragile, now was sitting here looking as though she could take a whole pack a beowulf's with her bare hands. He just buried his head in her nape and just tried to gather his thoughts and calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a wild ride of emotions for herself she thought. Jaune had buried his head into her neck and laid there silently, she knew he would talk when he was ready. Running her long fingers through his hair she began to think about how they had gotten there.

She had never been there for someone like this before, but she would be damned if she let Jaune go through this alone. When she first saw Jaune sitting there alone on the roof her heart ached at the site. At first she panicked a bit and was about to start babbling worriedly but no, she shook her head untangling her long crimson hair. She needed to be calm, take it slowly.

So she calmed her nerves and went to sit by him, let him know she was there when he wanted to talk to her. It was hard, almost unbearable, to not do anything at first. The golden haired boy looked so sad and broken. He was slightly pale as well and seeing him like that make her wish she could take all of that pain and suffering unto herself. But when she saw him suddenly move and begin to sob she couldn't help herself. She did what she felt was the only thing she could do and just hugged him.

And oh Dust why did she ever tell him that again, heat began to rise in her cheeks. She had never planned on ever telling him just how important that first meeting was for her, she imagined he would think it was terribly embarrassing. But it just made her love him all the more.

"Do you know that there is someone who can tear my heart out with a single word?" the golden haired boy began. She threw away her concerns and listened intently.

"She is the most beautiful amazing huntress in training I've ever met and I…. I love her."

"Jaune-" She began but she felt his arms cling to her tightly and she quickly bit off her words.

"Pyrhha… I need to tell you this" he begged. She simply nodded and ran her hand over his back, trying to comfort him as best as she could.

"I-I love her and everyday i'm with her makes me feel like I can overcome anything. Her smile makes everything in the world seem bright, her laugh makes me smile and laugh with her every time, and her kindness to someone like as pathetic and unreliable as me makes me feel like less of a failure everyday." She felt her worries suddenly begin to vanish, and she couldn't help but smile. To see Jaune finally coming into himself and be who he could be made her feel so proud.

"But… it hurts… hurts to know that she is everything good in this world and i'm….. i'm just Jaune Arc." Her happiness suddenly turned to ashes in her mouth. Anger from out of flooded her veins as she would not let him do this to himself so she jumped up causing Jaune to fall back in surprise.

"AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH BEING JAUNE ARC?!" She screamed at him, the anger palpable in her words. She was trembling, eyes squeezed shut in anger that he could EVER think that.

"IF YOU WANT TO LOVE HER THEN DO IT! LET THEM DECIDE IF YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH FOR THEM OR-OR-OR DECIDE IF THEY WANT TO LOVE YOU BACK!"

She bit her lips trying not to lose her control, hands clenched so tightly into fists that her knuckles went white. The she felt hands close around her shoulders, and then she felt lips against her own.

Her skin felt like smooth warm glass that quivered underneath his touch as he timidly pulled Pyrrha into a kiss. The warmth of her breath against his own lips made him melt on the inside. With a surge of courage he tilted his head more and kissed her more passionately. He felt jolts of energy that coursed through him, slowly melting away his thoughts and reasons and he let his instincts take over as he kissed the crimson haired warrior.

He let his hands roam down towards her waist, feeling her soft supple skin under her clothes, and pulled her closer into him. She responded by lifting her arms up around his shoulders, wrapping around his head. This made him even more bold, as he teased her lips just open enough to playfully flick his tongue against hers.

The golden hair hero untangled himself from her and looked at her lovingly. She look confused and almost hurt at first and was going to say something before he pulled her into a deep embrace.

"You didn't let me finished. The Jaune Arc of now isn't worth of you. But i'm going to change that, i'll be strong, smarter, better. So when that day comes" the golden haired hero said as he let her go from his embrace and started into her eyes "i'm going to ask you a question." She started at him silently, chewing on her lip when she was deep in thought. When she looked back at him, she looked slightly angry and grabbed him arm pulling him back inside.

"Like Dust i'm waiting that long." he heard her mutter under her breath.

* * *

Authors Note: So the next chapter is very NSFW, and as that i'm new to FanFiction I don't know if i'm allowed to post it here. Any answers are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Pyrrha half lead half dragged Jaune back to the room, muttering something under her breath the entire way there. When they finally made it back to their room, she quickly swiped her scroll over the reader and shoved Jaune inside. He stumbled a bit before he caught himself on the edge of her bed. "Pyrrha what are yo-" was as far as he got before she placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed him back onto her bed.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. The scarlet haired girl looked at him and began to crawl towards him.

"Jaune for as long as i've known you" she began, making her way forward bit by bit. He felt himself begin to blush as he could see her ample chest peeking out from her shirt from this angle.

"Have always been so unsure about yourself." she said and he snapped his attention quickly back to her face. She was looking at him so intensely, her face betraying none of the emotions that were flooding through his own mind. "But please," she said as she straddled his chest and took his head between her hands. "for the love of Dust," she was getting closer, her eyes closed and her lips parting slightly. His mind was a blur of emotions and hormones as he could not believe what was happening to him. He could do nothing but close his eyes and let her take charge. "JUST LISTEN TO ME!" she screamed, headbutting Jaune square on his head.

"Ow! Pyrrha what was that for!?" She couldn't help but laugh, holding her sides as she did. "I'm sorry Jaune, but I didn't know how else to really get your attention." she spoke, wiping a tear from her eye. The young man smiled, "Well you have it now, that's for sure." he said, rubbing his temple.

She looked at him, all laughing and jokes aside, with such a fierce passion and love that he lost his thoughts to the wind. "Jaune… tonight, I… it was something that i've always wanted. To find my other half." She took his hand in her own, and placed it on her chest.

"Do you feel it Jaune, my heart. It's never beated this fast ever." He only dimly nodded, his attention focused on the sensation below his fingers. "Only you could make me feel like this, you're the only one I want to be with like this." She shyly spoke, squeezing his hands harder, pressing his hand deeper into her supple breast. His hand was on fire, an animalistic urge beginning to rise in his mind. "Jaune. I love you, no matter who you are or what you do I will always love and trust you. Tonight everything I am, is yours." Pyrrha spoke, her words echoing her feelings for him with every breath.

"Pyrrha" he looked up at her, no longer with any hesitation or self doubt in his eyes. Placing his free hand on the small of her back he drew her closer and she obliged, tilting her head slightly and they kissed once more. It had began as a timid and gentle kiss, slowly building up with more and more passion. Their tongues soon entangling themselves, exploring one another's mouths. It was Pyrrha that first broke their kiss, both of them taking gasping breaths.

Wasting no time he grasped the edges of her shirt and raised it over her head, Pyrrha following suit by raising her hands. As he threw it to the ground, he finally saw her toned and perfect form.

He felt his breath catching in his throat, Dusts she was beautiful, her skin was completely flawless, ivory in the glow of the moon, her soft and smooth curves that showed off years of training. Her breast were firm and quite large, somehow held back by a simple white bra that somehow just fit her so well. The steady rise and fall of her chest was almost hypnotic. Tracing his eyes downwards he let his eyes rest upon her strong stomach, the solid muscles shining from the sweat in the pale moonlight.

"How, how do I look?" She quietly asked, he looked back up and saw she was ever so slightly nervous. Rising forward, he pulled himself up and placed his hands on the back of her bra "Let me show you what I think." Unhooking her bra took a few attempt but he managed to do it, letting it fall away to fully reveal her chest. They were perfectly round, natural and firm with barely any sag at all, small pink nipples that jutted out.

"Jaune, don't stare. I'm embarrassed." she whimpered slightly, her cheeks bright red.

He smiled "There's no reason for you to feel like that. I'm going to show you just how beautiful you are."

"Bu-but I- AHH" she started, her concerns quickly silenced by his hands pinching her nipples slightly.

"No, no more of that. Now i'm in charge for tonight." His gaze was steady and confident, so different from the Jaune she knew. She had never seen this side of Jaune before, not since what happened in Forever Fall, but she couldn't deny how much it turned her on. The heat between her legs grew and she felt something inside of her give into him. She was his now, utterly and completely now. She simply nodded and let him do with her as he pleased, her mind racing with desire and excitement.

He smiled and he grasped each breast in his firm hands. He had his fingers splayed wide, enclosing much of her breast with his hands. He tried to squeeze them gently which elicited a little moan from Pyrrha. She thrusted her chest forward, whispering for him to touch her more. Moving his grasps a little lower, he used his thumbs to massage her nipples, flicking them back and forthen, sending shivers through her taut body. It was intoxicating, making her moan and tremble so easily. He then moved his mouth over Pyrrha's exposed nipple and closed over it, letting his tongue run circles around it. He felt her body jerk from the feeling of his mouth, her hands pressing against his head. Her skin was like liquid silk, impossibly smooth and he wanted to taste her more.

Releasing his mouth he picked her up and spun her around. "Jaune" she giggled "what are you doing?"

"This." He simply replied.

Placing his hands on her inner thighs he pressed them apart, and suddenly getting the idea Pyrrha cover her hands to try and hide her embarrassment; however, she couldn't help but peek out through the cracks of her fingers. He placed his head near her core, feeling her red silk panties as he brushed his tongue against it. She moaned loudly at that, giving him more confidence and wanting to hear more.

His own primal instincts demanding him to just take her then, but he wanted to make sure she was pleasured first and give her what she wanted. So he went slow, moving up her legs and touched his tongue on her inner thigh, tasting her sweat and feeling the warm smoothness of her skin. Dragging it across her legs towards her, tasting her sweat. He continued to lick and suck the smooth skin into his mouth, causing Pyrrha to whine in protest, demanding he do more.

Her young lover however only continued to torture her, building her pleasure higher and higher but never letting her cum. He let his hands roam upwards, running over her taunt stomach and then to her chest. Shamelessly groping and squeezing them, causing Pyrrha to cry out. He would occasionally let touch her core when passing from leg to leg, making her whimper for shudder, her body aching for his. "P-please don't tease me anymore…. I need you" she gasped out, her lust running rampant through her mind.

Those words sent shivers through him, shaking him to his very center. That he could make her want him this much, to shamelessly demand him, was indescribable. Settling himself he hooked a finger at the edge of her panties and pulled them to the side. He couldn't help but marvel at how slick and wet it had become as he exposed her completely.

His breath caught in his throat, as he saw her. Every single inch of her was flawless and beautiful even here. The soft pink skin was without a mark and completely hairless. Perfect petals were present, holding a little jewel nestled at the top. His reasons began to fade as her scent began to fill his nose. He let his instincts take over as he plunged his tongue into her sweet folds, lapping at her juices. In response she let out a long and low moan, her fingers grasping at his hair to hold him there. There was no more conscious thoughts between them anymore, just pure passion and desires drove them.

He didn't know what to do, only working off of what he thought she would like and listening for her sweet moans of pleasure. Swirling his tongue inside, rubbing her walls, pressing his fingers in and out of her, all of it making her squirm and squeal, pressing her hips against his head. "J-jaune i'm getting close." She breathed, he simply nodded and decided to make it worth the wait.

Pushing her legs out slightly he buried his mouth just over her clit and began to suck slightly.

She let out a deafening scream, mashing her hips against his mouth, clenching her hands tightly in his hair, her legs crossing behind his head. "Ja-Jaune don't stop, please please don't stop…. If you do… i'll..kill.." she managed to say between biting her lips and moaning. He had no intentions to, even if his jaw were to fall off. He sucked harder and harder, lightly flicking against her clit randomly driving her insane with pleasure as he worked his fingers in and out of her. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he felt her muscles contracting around his fingers and his mouth was flooded with her sweet juices. She threw her head back, her long legs squeezing hard around his head, moaning and screaming his name. He never stopped his tongue or his hand, letting her cum long and hard against him.

When she had finally finished he gave her one last kiss before he climbed up and laid down next to her exhausted body. She looked over lovingly and reached out with her arms shakily, all of her strength exhausted from her body. He gazed at her affectionately and brought her closer, her sweaty body quickly entangling with his own.

"I… I need a minute after that." Pyrrha lightly laughed.

"Of course."

They laid there together silently, enjoying one another's company with an occasional kiss or stroke of the hair. It wasn't long until his hands began to wonder, lightly tracing their way across her chest and sides.

"Hey! I'm trying to rest up here." She scarcity scolded, her eyes betraying her real feelings.

"Well there are better things to do then rest."

"Oh like what?"

He separated himself from her, climbing over her on his knees he reached down and tugged off his shirt. She once again felt her desires rising, her eyes wondering his muscular and broad shoulders and his strong arms. Their training has definitely started to yield some results that she was eager to feel.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled. She realized she had been staring almost open mouthed and blushed madly, turning her head away. "Well I uh, think you will like what's next." She immediately turned to attention.

He unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops, then firmly tugging his jeans down his legs along with his underwear. Now it was his turn to feel embarrassed, he was as exposed as Pyrrha was and he felt his heart skip a few beats. She definitely liked what she saw, as quickly evident by the warmth growing between her legs.

Understanding that it was becoming unbearable for both of them she spread her legs and nodded towards him. Gulping down the last of his nervousness he placed his arms on either side of her head and lowered his hips. He felt it touch her skin, sending a fire through him, he looked at her face brimming with love and hunger. He kissed her neck and pressed himself against her opening, begging for entry but he was denying in again and again. He loved that he could making her moan and sigh and groan with pleasure, he would do it all night if he could control his own lust. He wanted to savor this moment, the moment where he finally connected with Pyrrha, the love of his life, in one more profound way.

"Please Jaune, you're teasing me." She grumbled beneath him. Locking her arms around his neck she pulled him close and whispered "I want you Jaune, I want you to touch me and love me like no one else has before. I'm yours, now and forever." Her words ignited him like nothing could, and he slowly slid himself inside her.

She held him close to her, moaning his name over and over again in his ear. He couldn't describe it, she felt so warm and tight, feeling as if he could blow at any moment. He sank in deeper, inch by inch, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He eased himself down and wrapped his arms around her, the line between them fading as he finally sank down all the way. Pyrrha closed her eyes and bit her lips as her lover began to move. Her face changing from open mouthed, to embarrassed, to a look of pure ecstasy. He could feel how fast her heart was beating through her chest, her breathing soon becoming ragged. He couldn't help himself anymore as his primal instincts took over, his hips becoming faster and faster, his hips slapping against hers. She moaned loudly in response, her own pleasure fueling him as he began to love her with all he had.

"Ohhhh Jaune yes yessss!" she moaned, her mind fading with every time he left her core and pressed it back a moment later. "Don't stop Jaune." He gladly obeyed her command, slamming forward again. He was dripping with sweat now, the heat between them growing hotter and hotter but he continued to make love to her. "Py-Pyrrha i'm close." he croaked out, never slowing his hips. "Me too Jaune, i'm- ahhh, cum with me." she moaned back. He nodded and continued to build their pleasures higher and higher with each second.

"OHHHH!" her body finally couldn't take it anymore as she was flooded with pleasure. Pyrrha's entire body convulsed in a single wave, her legs trembling as her mind went white and her hands clutched her lover closer mashing her body against his. She clamped her eyes shut tightly and shuddered, feeling the hot wave of pleasure racing through her body. And then she felt him press so close and then a rapid throbbing inside. Warmth spread through her spurt by spurt and she couldn't help it anymore as she began to lose her mind, holding him tight as she passed out into sweet darkness.

Epilogue

It wasn't until much later that she began to wake up, the soft morning light beginning to break through. She felt heavy arms around her, and looking up she saw Jaune's sleeping face slumbering away peacefully. Her heart was filled with such love and joy atm she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Come on Pyrrha, she chided herself. Wiping her eyes she saw that Jaune had covered them with her sheets.

Thinking back to last night she curled up and tried to keep herself calm. Dust it was a night, she couldn't believe just how "manly" Jaune could be during sex and she couldn't help but think she loved him more for it. She knew things would forever be different from them now, but she had not lost a friend but had gained something more. She had gained a lover, a life long partner. She smiled and looked loving at him, he messy hair, his adorable drooling face, she loved him all for it. Wiggling herself up she kissed him once on his cheek and settled back down to sleep,deciding it was the best night's sleep she had ever had.


End file.
